Is something wrong with me?
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: We finished our first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Yay! We ain't that good, but please be nice and review! We spent a lot of time on this! We'll think of a sequel some day! and it's a: HieiKurama, KeikoxYusuke, YusukexBotan, KuramaBotan, HieixKeiko
1. The disappointing truth

Sandra: Hey! Sandra here!  
  
Kimmy: Kimmy too! We wanna say we're sorry Silver_Kitten and Celina can't come!  
  
Sandra: Ya, like they are working on some other Fanfic, we're gonna do this one!  
  
Kimmy: And it's a Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic!  
  
Sandra: And the couple is weird, I know people won't agree with our Fanfic!  
  
Kimmy: Any flamers, we'll just use them to cook our marshmallows!  
  
Sandra: Anyway, do understand, we are sorta new to Yu Yu Hakusho so sorry if some things are wrong!  
  
Kimmy: Thank you!  
  
Is there something wrong with me?  
  
Hiei walked through the cold damp night, all that just happened flashed through his mind like a video clip on replay, he just couldn't understand whether he was the one to blame for letting his imaginations get the better of him or was he suppose to blame the girl that Kurama fell for.  
  
He looked at the black sky and bit his tongue hard so he wouldn't let what was known as emotions unlock itself again, he then continued to walk.  
  
*2 Weeks ago*  
  
Hiei jumped from tree to tree, when he finally reached his destination, he looked into through the window at the red haired bishonen , he stared in silence but then decided to sit on the window seat which was reserved for him.  
  
He studied the boy's features from head to toe, and then his face, his face was the most beautiful thing about him, and those eyes, he felt so attracted to him and he whispered, "Kurama….."  
  
Kurama upon hearing his name being said, he turned around and saw Hiei sitting there, he was so concentrated in his homework, he just didn't notice his ki close by, and he smiled, "Hey Hiei, sorry I didn't notice you, I was just finishing off my homework."  
  
Hiei just nodded, changing back to his usual self, he stared out through the window like he usually does, and Kurama smiled again, he knew Hiei to well, that he could predict the next move the little fire demon would do.  
  
Kurama was about to ask Hiei about how him and Yukina's situation was going, when the phone rang, and later it was picked up, and then he heard his mother call to him, he walked down and picked up the phone, "Hello."  
  
"Hey Kurama, it's me Yusuke, and I was wondering if you received the message or not, but are you going…."  
  
"To Botan's birthday, yes I know." Kurama cut Yusuke off,  
  
"Yeah, and I was gonna ask you if you can help me pick out a gift for her."  
  
"Why me? Why don't you ask Keiko?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna ask Keiko today because I completely forgot about Botan's birthday until Botan came to find me and said Koenma had a very special and important assignment he wants me to do for him soon. And then I was thinking what assignment, then I looked at Botan then I remembered and I…."  
  
"Calm down, take a breath! Well, where's Keiko, you can go with her now."  
  
"She's working at the moment so I can't, and besides her, I know you're good at picking presents."  
  
"Ok, I'll come over now."  
  
"Thanks Kurama, you're a life saver!  
  
"Ok, Bye."  
  
"Bye!" *Click*  
  
Kurama put down the phone and went up to the room and said, "Hiei, Yusuke has some problems which he asked me to help him with, you want to come?"  
  
Hiei didn't turn around, and replied with a hn, "Yusuke is pretty pathetic sometimes."  
  
Kurama laughed a bit, and then the two left.  
  
At the shopping mall, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara walked in to a couple of shops, the four boys, well not technically all of them, Yusuke and Kurama were going through the shelves of items which were appropriate for a birthday gift, Hiei and Kuwabara were standing there insulting each other, when Kurama said as calm as possible, "Can you two stop insulting each other?"  
  
"The midget started it, don't blame me!" Kuwabara said,  
  
"That weak thing with an excuse to be a ningen started it." Hiei said and looked away.  
  
Kuwabara was fuming, but Kurama calmed him down, and went back to Yusuke's case, "So, have you found anything?"  
  
"Nah man, these ain't the sorta stuff I was thinking of getting Botan…."  
  
Soon the four left the shop and was about quit when Yusuke spotted a jewellery shop and ran over to it, the others followed, and they went in, after they came out, they went to the café for a bite to eat, they walked up to the door, and Kuwabara pushed it, but it didn't open, Yusuke muffled his laugh and was about to tell Kuwabara that you were suppose to pull the door open, when Hiei sliced the door open for them, they all decided to keep their mouths shut and entered the shop and went to a table, Kurama was about to tell Hiei that he didn't have to do that when all of a sudden, the manager of the café burst out and practically yelled, "Who sliced that door into two? Do any of you know how much it is to have such an expensive piece of glass replaced?"  
  
After the shopping disaster and success, they all headed home, Hiei just went off unnoticed.  
  
At the party, everyone has attended, they all had their drinks and something to eat, some would be dancing to the music, the yyh gang sat on a table eating, when Botan said, "Thanks everyone for doing this for me!"  
  
"Hey, what are friends for!" Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei was just sitting their not listening to the conversation, but staring at Kurama, but he didn't notice Kurama staring at Botan, Hiei then looked at Kurama's lips, and felt his own lips twitching a bit.  
  
Soon after, it was time for the cake, people/monsters were taking pictures and everyone had a bit, they danced for a bit, when Kuwabara thought that this party needed sprucing up, so he went up to a karaoke machine on stage, picked up the mic and said, "Excuse me, can I have your attention everyone!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards Kuwabara and Hiei said, "What does that idiot want to do now?"  
  
"Right! I was thinking and…"  
  
"Did it hurt?" Yusuke joked,  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, but anyway, I was thinking and I thought, we should have a little competition!"  
  
"What competition?" Botan said,  
  
"Well, how about a singing competition, I'm first!" Kuwabara said without anyone agreeing or disagreeing.  
  
Everyone covered their ears trying to block out the howling from Kuwabara which Kuwabara thought was singing, when he finished, everyone shook their heads a bit and then Hiei said, "Are you trying to communicate with some dogs? You sound like you was in pain!"  
  
"Well, at least I can sing!"  
  
"What? Are you trying to say I can't sing?"  
  
"Yeah! If you can then prove it!"  
  
Hiei stood their as he realised what he has just gotten himself into, he walked up the stage and started to flick through a couple of songs when he found one that he thought could kind of express what he feels for Kurama, but he wasn't sure if it would fit, but he selected it.  
  
The tune started, Hiei held the speaker close to his lips as the words started…..  
  
~Eyes  
  
Like a sunrise  
  
Like a rainfall  
  
Down my soul  
  
And I wonder  
  
I wonder why you look at me like that  
  
What you're thinking  
  
What's behind  
  
Don't tell me  
  
But it feels like love  
  
* I'm gonna take this moment  
  
And make it last forever  
  
I'm gonna give my heart away  
  
And pray we'll stay together  
  
'Cos you're the one good reason  
  
You're the only girl that I need  
  
'Cos you're more beautiful than I have ever seen  
  
I'm gonna take this night  
  
And make it evergreen  
  
Touch  
  
Like a angel  
  
Like velvet to my skin  
  
And I wonder  
  
Wonder why you wanna stay the night  
  
What you're dreaming  
  
What's behind  
  
Don't tell me  
  
But it feels like love  
  
* I'm gonna take this moment  
  
And make it last forever  
  
I'm gonna give my heart away  
  
And pray we'll stay together  
  
'Cos you're the one good reason  
  
You're the only girl that I need  
  
'Cos you're more beautiful than I have ever seen  
  
I'm gonna take this night  
  
And make it evergreen  
  
  
  
(Don't tell me  
  
But it feels like love)  
  
* I'm gonna take this moment  
  
And make it last forever  
  
I'm gonna give my heart away  
  
And pray we'll stay together  
  
'Cos you're the one good reason  
  
You're the only girl that I need  
  
'Cos you're more beautiful than I have ever seen  
  
I'm gonna take this night  
  
And make it evergreen~  
  
As the song fades, Hiei turned his intentions to Kurama and smiles at him, Kurama notices this, and he knew that smile was meant for him, he smiled back, Hiei saw the smile in return and thought he had a chance and went off stage, Yusuke then jumped up and said, "Ok, anyone else gonna come up and sing?"  
  
Keiko and Botan walked over to Hiei and said, "You were so good! We didn't know you could sing?"  
  
Hiei just shrugged, and said, "You assume I can't sing."  
  
*Back to the present world*  
  
Hiei sighed deeply and said, "I thought you returned the feelings I had for you back then…."  
  
*After the party ended*  
  
Kurama came back from the bathroom in his pyjamas and saw Hiei sitting on the window sill as usual, but this time he was looking at Kurama, Kurama walked over to his chair and sat down then said, "You were very good on the stage."  
  
Hiei just nodded, Kurama walked over to him, he felt like he was about to fall out the window, and he gulped, Kurama leaned against the wall and said, "Hiei, you know when you sang that song, you was singing it to me, correct?"  
  
Hiei just nodded.  
  
"And you meant every word?"  
  
Hiei thought, 'This is now or never', he got up and walked up to Kurama and said "Kurama, I know you think of us as best friends, but I….I….Iloveyou." Hiei admitted and letting his instincts do what they wanted, he kissed him on the lips.  
  
Kurama's eye's widened and pushed him off him and said, " Hiei, I'm sorry I can't return what you feel for me, but I…."  
  
Hiei was shocked, he thought Kurama shared the same feelings he had for him, but he didn't, and then he said coldly, "Who is it?"  
  
Kurama was surprised by the tone Hiei had used, and gave him an answer, "Botan"  
  
Hiei felt like going to find that ferry girl and slice her into a trillion slices, she had captured the heart of the one he loved, suddenly a tear slipped down his cheek and formed a black crystal pearl, Kurama saw this and felt a bit guilty, "Hiei, I only thought of you as a brother, didn't know you thought of me differently, but I just want us to stay as best frie…."  
  
But before Kurama could finish, Hiei has left the room in an instant, and Kurama looked at his ground and spotted the black crystal pearl, bent down and picked it up, looked at it, then put it down on his desk gently.  
  
*End of the recap*  
  
Hiei continued to walk, 'Why did I unleash it? Why did I think I had a chance? Why am I so foolish?' Hiei continued to scowl at himself when someone crashed into him, and he fell to the hard, wet ground, he looked up at the figure which ran straight into him, when he realised that it was a female and that she was crying, he was about to leave the so called weak ningen when he found this girl kind of familiar and without knowing himself, he helped the girl up and moved her hands away from her face, and it revealed Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, he remembered when he kidnapped her just so that he could destroy Yusuke, and now he saw her crying he didn't know what took over him, but he hugged her and said, "It's ok Keiko…"  
  
Keiko at first was shocked when someone just hugged her, but when she heard the soothing words directed to her, she relaxed and looked at the face of the figure, she couldn't believe it, it was much of a blur, but she could make out who it was, she wiped her tears, but they kept flowing and she just hugged the boy tight and let the tears run free, "Hiei…" She managed to say, Hiei stroked her back, he has grown a bit from before (a/n: Sorry, but we want Hiei and Keiko at the same height! Sorry!) and was the same height as Keiko.  
  
Keiko continued to cry into Hiei's shoulder, both forgetting that they were in the rain,, Hiei wanted to do what Keiko was doing, but he knew it was hard, so he held it in, but he shook lightly, (a/n: Sorry again, but the character's might be a bit OOC, please understand I have to so that it would keep our story going! ) Keiko who felt it, she started to calm down a bit and then looked at Hiei in the eyes, she could something glisten in his eyes, and she knew what that glisten was and she hugged him again and whispered to him, "Let it out Hiei, you kept it in as long as it is, I know you have to let it go.."  
  
First Hiei didn't understand, but he soon caught on, but he couldn't, but he really wanted to, 'I will not cry! I can't! and I won't! But Keiko, this mere ningen, this girl Yusuke loves for so much, she say's it's ok….' Hiei thought this, and Keiko then stroked his back, and Hiei just let the drops come out, the tears flowed down his cheek and before it landed to the ground, it formed a black crystal pearl, the same one as the one which he cried in Kurama's room 2 weeks ago.  
  
Keiko continued to stroke Hiei's back, she knew that if she was in her usual mood, she wouldn't do this, or even let him touch her, he would slap him and call him a pervert, but right now, she knew she had to help him.  
  
Hiei stopped crying soon and broke away from Keiko and said, "Thank you….." Keiko smiled and said, "I should be the one saying thank you."  
  
Hiei, finally realising that they were still in the rain, said, 2We should get out of the rain."  
  
Keiko nodded, and the two went off to some sort of shelter and hid there, Hiei looked at Keiko as she ringed the water out of her clothes, he followed and then asked, "What's wrong? You were running in the rain crying? Usually if you were upset, you would go over to your boyfriend Yusuke…."  
  
"I can't…" Keiko just said,  
  
"Something happen?" Hiei asked, he knew he wasn't being his normal self but he felt somewhat close to her at the moment.  
  
"uh….." Keiko couldn't start,  
  
"It's ok Keiko, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"Maybe I should tell you……….well, it started….."  
  
  
  
TBC! TBC! TBC! TBC! TBC!  
  
Sandra: Hey, what do you think?  
  
Kimmy: I know it's not good, but we are beginners!  
  
Sandra: Please understand that we are trying to do our best!  
  
Kimmy: So review, and keep coming for updates!  
  
Both: BYE!!! 


	2. Breaking up and finding another

Sandra: Hey!  
  
Kimmy: Thank you two all our reviewers, we appreciate it!  
  
Is something wrong with me? (Part 2)  
  
"Something happen?" Hiei asked, he knew he wasn't being his normal self but he felt somewhat close to her at the moment.  
  
"Uh….." Keiko couldn't start,  
  
"It's ok Keiko, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"Maybe I should tell you……….well, it started….."  
  
*At the party*  
  
Keiko just finished talking to Botan about Hiei on stage, and they were about to go get a drink when Yusuke walked over and said, "Hey Botan, can I talk to you around the back on our own?"  
  
Botan looked confused but nodded and went with Yusuke, Keiko just smiled, 'He probably wants to see if there's any missions coming up or something like that, that's what them two always talk about most of the time."  
  
Keiko agreed with what she thought and decided to dismiss it, she turned to the stage and saw Yukina up on stage, and she was going to sing never had a dream come true by S Club 7:  
  
Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
Chorus :  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you, yeah  
  
Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time  
  
And tomorrow can never be 'cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it should be now or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
Chorus :  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you, yeah  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
It's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try  
  
I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no  
  
Chorus :  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you, yeah  
  
When the song faded, Yukina bowed politely, Kuwabara was clapping as loud as he could whilst cheering like crazy, Hiei smiled inwardly, but clapped, Yukina walked down, and Keiko ran over to her, "You were so good up there Yukina-chan!"  
  
Yukina smiled at Keiko and said, "Thank you Keiko-chan!"  
  
Hiei walked over and said, "You were very good up there Yukina."  
  
"Got it off you my dear brother!" Yukina replied,  
  
Hiei raised one of his eyebrows and chuckled, "Who taught you how to joke about?"  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara!"  
  
Keiko watched the two siblings half talk half laughing with each other, but then her intentions went to Hiei, she studied him, 'The Hiei now compared to the one we all know is very different, he's smiling and laughing, not cold and ignorant.' She was about to continue on with her examination when Kuwabara came out of no where and asked, "Does any of you know where Yusuke and Botan went off to?"  
  
Keiko practically jumped and spun around and slapped Kuwabara across the face, which caused him to fall to the ground, when Keiko realised what she just did, she quickly helped him up and said, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kuwabara, I thought you was Yusuke, he always does this to me, please, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kuwabara just nodded and said, "It's ok Keiko, now I know why my attacks have no effect against Yusuke, your slaps are way more painful than my attacks!"  
  
Keiko smiled, but when Kuwabara mentioned Yusuke again, she remembered Yusuke and Botan has been gone for quite a while, so she went to the table, grabbed two cups of soda, and went around the back.  
  
When she turned at the corner, she wished she never came out, her boyfriend and one of her good friends were kissing each other, Keiko started to back away, and she dropped the cups to the ground, backed off a little, and then started to run.  
  
Back inside the building, the gang saw Keiko run in, Kurama grabbed a hold of Keiko and said, "Keiko, what's wrong? Why are you running?"  
  
Keiko stopped and she decided to fake a smile, "Nothings wrong!"  
  
Koenma came over and said, "Where did that ferry girl of mine go? Hey, has anyone seen Botan?"  
  
People shook their heads, Keiko shook her head as well, but right now, she wanted to go, so she bowed to everyone and said, "Sorry everyone, I feel a bit tired, I think I want to go home, bye!"  
  
And with that she just left, everyone looked confused, but they decided they should leave it to Keiko.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Keiko's tears spilled again, she couldn't help it, every time she reminded herself of it, she would cry, Hiei watched, 'Why would she run out if this happened two weeks ago, she would be gone by now….' Hiei stroked her back, he just didn't understand, "Why did you run now? This happened two weeks ago."  
  
Keiko wiped some of her tears away and said, "That isn't all."  
  
*Happened earlier in the present day*  
  
Keiko was cleaning up in the kitchen of her parent's Noodle shop, when she heard her father call her, "Keiko! Yusuke is here to see you!" he said, Keiko stiffened a bit, recently she's been avoiding Yusuke because of what happened before, now he came to see her, she gathered up her courage and went out, she saw Yusuke sitting down, and went over to him.  
  
"Let's talk outside." Keiko said, leading the way,  
  
Yusuke nodded and followed.  
  
"So, what brings you over?" Keiko asked,  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" Yusuke asked,  
  
Keiko looked at the ground then said, "Is this all you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"There's something else, but I want to know why you been avoiding me first."  
  
Keiko bit her bottom lip, she really doesn't want her and his relationship to come to an end, "Because I saw you and Botan."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Keiko scrunched her eyes together, "I saw you and her kiss around the back on Botan's birthday….."  
  
Yusuke stepped back a bit but remained balanced, "So you already know?"  
  
Keiko looked at Yusuke's face, Yusuke could see that she was about to cry, but he just can't keep this up, she already knows about all of it, why not the rest, "Keiko, I know you will find it hard to take, but I'm breaking up with you…"  
  
Keiko just felt like a hundred of knives went through her heart, she looked at Yusuke and said, "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you love me a lot, and I love you too? But don't you think our love for each other is only brotherly sisterly love?"  
  
Keiko covered her ears and said, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
Yusuke grabbed her hands, so he could pull the away from her ears and succeeded, "Keiko, it's the truth, why can't you accept it?"  
  
"What has she got that I haven't?" Keiko said dryly,  
  
"I know I haven't known her as long as I've known you, but for some reason, the more we're together, the more I start to like her, she's just……..different……"  
  
"Yusuke, I've helped you stay in school and not get expelled, I've got you out of most troubles, we've been together since we were kids, and I brought you back to life!" Keiko yelled at him, now a crowd was forming around the two,  
  
"Keiko, your getting too much attention right now!" Yusuke said to her,  
  
Keiko didn't care, she just can't take what Yusuke just said, "What, are you afraid that your reputation here might go down?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened in shock, "Keiko, why are you being like this, I've already told you, I don't love you the way you love me!"  
  
Keiko shook her head, Yusuke walked over to her but in return got a slap, he held his cheek, it wasn't the sorta pain he would feel all the time, this slap meant that they were through, he looked at Keiko who was in tears now, she kept crying, "I hate you Yusuke! I hate you with all my heart!" And with that, Keiko barged her way out of the crowd and started running.  
  
It started to rain, and the crowd started to disappear.  
  
*End of recap*  
  
Hiei understood now, he saw the tears of anger, sorrow, pain, and lost from Keiko, she held her close to him and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, it's ok, forget about him, he doesn't deserve your tears for him!"  
  
Keiko hugged Hiei back, she felt warm, like no one could hurt her, "I know how you feel Keiko, I've been in your position."  
  
Keiko looked at the Koorime, 'Who would've done that to Hiei?' Keiko slowly stopped crying and just stayed in the same position, then asked, "Who did you fall in love with?"  
  
"Kurama…."  
  
"It figures, you two are always with each other, I wouldn't blame you."  
  
"But he doesn't love me, he loves the one which posses Yusuke's heart."  
  
"You mean Kurama loves Botan."  
  
"Affirmative, he told me so."  
  
"I guess we both have our own little problems."  
  
"True."  
  
Keiko got up and smiled at Hiei, "Hiei, why are you never this open before, and now, for me, you're just so different."  
  
That question got Hiei off guard, "I don't know…"  
  
Keiko looked into his red eyes, the eyes of a forbidden child, the eyes of a boy who longs for something more, and Keiko was lost in his eyes.  
  
Hiei looked into Keiko's brown eyes, he didn't know what to do at the present moment, and they stared into one another's eyes, when Hiei leant forward and kissed Keiko gently on the lips, Keiko at first was shocked, but this weird feeling inside her started to swirl around and she kissed back, a great big force of energy surrounded the two, Keiko wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, the more they kissed, the more passionate it got, soon the two had to stop for air, and the energy was gone, Hiei was the first one to react, he let go and then Keiko and he said, "I'm sorry Keiko, I didn't mean to, I don't' know….."  
  
Keiko just looked at Hiei, he was trying to give an appropriate excuse about the kiss, but she liked it, Hiei just kept trying to look for the words, when he felt Keiko's lips against his, but left right after, "Hiei, before you use to never talk, right now you talk too much!"  
  
Hiei looked at Keiko, first confused, then realising what she meant, he smiled at her and hugged her, "Ai shiteru Keiko."  
  
"Ai shiteru Hiei."  
  
~END~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sandra: Awwww…………….that's probably our sweetest, shortest fic we ever wrote!  
  
Kimmy: Actually, I think them Final Fantasy one's you and your sister writes are only one chapter!  
  
Sandra: So, anyway, I will appreciate it if people review!  
  
Kimmy: We'll try writing a Yusuke x Kurama fic sometime ok!  
  
Sandra: We have to let Silver_Kitten and Celina write their Fanfic now!  
  
Both: BYE!!!! REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


End file.
